


Merlin One-Shots

by madasanickfury



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasanickfury/pseuds/madasanickfury
Summary: Just because I have revived my love for the BBC series Merlin, and have just discovered many more ships to add to my ever growing armada.





	Merlin One-Shots

In a land of myth and a time of magic, sometimes in a land of the modern and a time of technology, the destiny of a great fandom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name, Merlin, and including all of his ships, and other ships, this fandom will carry on, even when the show does not.


End file.
